Stranded Between Two Loves
by ArwenSolo
Summary: On the journey from Hoth to Bespin, Leia finds herself stranded on Tattooine. Will she choose Han, or the handsome stranger who just saved her life? Rated K to be safe. Set in ESB.


**This is only my second fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it!**

While on a mission, Leia finds herself stranded on Tattooine. Will she choose Han, or the handsome stranger who saved her life?

Leia leaned over her datapad and frowned in frustration. The battle plan files General Rieekan had given her required yet more changes, and it looked like she would be at it for another two hours at least. She groaned inwardly as Han opened the cabin door. She wasn't in the mood for more of his comments. Surely she could have thought of a better plan than lying low with Captain Solo! Keeping her eyes on her datapad, she took a sip of her kaffe as Han strode over, took a seat beside her on the lounge and leaned back. "What've you got there, Princess?" he queried.  
"Battle plans," she said shortly.  
"Here, let me take a look." He reached out and grasped the corner of her datapad. Leia snatched it away indignantly and scowled at him. "Leave me alone! Last time I looked, I was in charge."  
"Hey, just a minute!" he snapped. "This is my ship, and I'm the captain, so I'm in charge!"  
Leia sighed wearily. "I know, I mean – you're right." _Did I really just say that? You need to get some more sleep, Your Highness. _She handed the datapad to him and gripped the arm of the chair as a wave of dizziness swept over her. She closed her eyes, her mind reeling. _Luke's squadron can attack from the northwest…if we dismantle the command centre…  
_Han's arm was around her waist. "What are you doing? Let me go!" she demanded unconvincingly.  
"Come on, Leia. You've been up for over thirty hours." She wanted to resist as he gently pulled her back to lean against his chest, but the warmth of his embrace was too comforting to ignore. He made her feel like a little child again. She slipped her left arm around his back and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

When Leia finally awoke, her arms were still around Han and he was rubbing her back soothingly, his chin resting on her head. She yawned and Han tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "Feeling better?" His hazel eyes searched her dark ones and she had to look away, her cheeks colouring. "Yes, I'm fine now." Was she happy? Annoyed? Embarrassed? She didn't know. Those eyes of his melted all her snappish retorts away. She realised that it was true – she did feel a lot better.  
"Good," he replied briskly, standing up. "Then I guess it's dinner time."  
"Dinner time? How long was I asleep?"  
"Eleven hours, maybe twelve," he answered, pulling a can out of the cupboard behind the lounge.  
She peered over the head of the lounge. "What's that?" _Why do I care?_  
"Pickled nerf meat." When she made a face, he grinned. "Trust me, you've never tasted anything better, Your Worship."  
"I wouldn't be so sure," she said drily. "Do you want me to help?"  
"You can cook?"  
"Well, I, uh – a little. I mean, we used to have a private kitchen. I used to help my mother before…" Her voice trailed off. "You okay?" Han asked instantly.  
"Yes – I already said I'm fine." She blinked the tears away desperately. "I guess I should get back to that datapad."  
"Oh no you don't, Princess. You aren't gonna touch that pad until you've eaten. And since you're not helping me, can you go tell Chewie that dinner's on?"  
"Sure. Where is he? I haven't seen him for hours."  
"I told him not to come in until you were awake."  
"Oh," Leia said lamely. "Thanks."  
Han winked at her. "Anytime, Your Worship."

Leia pushed open the cabin door and called, "Chewie!" A hoarse bark answered her from below. Chewie must be trying to repair the hyperdrive – again. She rolled her eyes and walked down the internal ramp. _You're going soft, Leia. If you don't watch out you're going to fall head over heels in love with your captain._ She shook her head. The_ captain, not _your _captain. You can't afford to form relationships right now. Not now. _

"Chewie? Oh, there you are," she said as the Wookiee climbed up the ladder from the depths of the greasy engine. "We're going to eat. You coming?"  
Chewie barked and patted the top of her head. Suddenly the Falcon began to shake violently. Leia stumbled and fell, then crawled over and pressed herself against the wall. Chewie growled protectively, picked her up and bundled her over his shoulder. The ceiling trembled and began to cave in around them. "Leia! Chewie?" That was Han. He must be still on the upped level. "I'm here, Solo!" Leia yelled. "Put me down Chewie, you're going to get us both killed!" She quickly ducked a falling sheet of metal. "The ship is falling apart!" Han shouted at Chewie. "See if you can deactivate the engine. I'm going to take Leia to the escape pod." He strode down the steel ramp, grabbed Leia's arm and pulled her to him. "What? I'm staying with you two!" Leia shouted over the sound of creaking and clashing metal.  
Han pushed her in front of him as they started down a narrow passageway. Leia obeyed him, too scared to think that he might be killed while they stood there arguing. "This is Hoth all over again," she heard Han mutter. She broke into a run when she was the escape pod up ahead and grabbed three oxygen capsules from the compartment built into the wall. "Okay. I'm setting the navigator for Tattooine," Han explained in a rush. "Whatever you do, don't change it. We'll fix the Falcon and come after you as soon as we can."  
Leia nodded quickly. "I guess I'll be lying low for a while then."  
"You sure you'll be alright, Princess?"  
"Yes. Just - just take care of yourself, Solo."  
"I'm an expert at that."  
She smiled and opened the pod door. "I'm not so bad myself." She hesitated, then reached out and let her fingers brush his rough chin.  
In an instant, Han stepped forward, placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her, gently yet firmly. She ran a hand through his hair, then pulled away reluctantly and for the first time that day, met his gaze. Han grinned. "Just to make sure you don't forget me."  
Leia stepped inside the pod and watched her captain disappear in the haze of dust. "Be safe, Han. Please be safe."

**Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! More chapters up soon!**


End file.
